Andre
Andre, labeled as the Musician, was a contestant on Total Drama Frozen and it's requel Total Drama Tides. He later returns for Total Drama Eclipse. Background Andre grew up in the music store. His parents owned a small nick-knack store in the mall near his home, so he spent most of his day in the mall. From a very young age, he would sit in the music store across the hall, and play with the instruments, always trying to get the attention of his parents- never with much luck. The shops owner took a liking to the young tike, and would teach Andre how to play the many different instruments. Andre’s musical lifestyle all started with the ukulele, and quickly expanded from there. His parents bought him a beige ukulele for his birthday that year and he’s taken it with him everywhere he’s went since. Andre started to put on daily shows in the mall, but his parents never made it to a single one. Andre signed up for Total Drama Frozen in hopes his parents will finally see him make something of himself. Total Drama Frozen: Andre arrived in It's a Winter Wonder Land, with Mitchel. The pair performed a muscial number for the other campers. When Zaina arrived, and made a comment about the flowers being covered up, Andre sang to her to cheer her up. When he was temporary placed on team Jack-Frost, he and his teammates were happy. Later during It's Still a Winter Wonderland, he and the other Jack-Frost team members were relaxing. In particular, he hung out with Mitchel and talked about how they could put on a special performance for Lindsay. This caused the girls of the team, namely Dania to get upset, thinking he meant something else. Mitchel covered for his friends, saying that's not what he meant, to which Andre agreed. When it is revealed that Frosty would be joining the show, Andre is put on Team Olympic. During the challenge, Andre tried to sing to encourage his team, but failed to get inspiration so he walked off in search of some - and so he missed when the rest of the team sled down the hill. Due to Andre not being there, he lost the challenge for the team. When he finally arrived at the finish line, he announced that he found inspiration, but his team only frowned. Later, using the lyrics that Andre had come up with, Andre, Frosty and Mitchel performed while everyone was eating. Most of the campers cheered, but Ivy and Jade threw buns at the trio. At the elimination ceremony, Andre seemed confused as to what was happening. When he was eliminated he proclaimed that he had finally figure out how to finish his song. At Playa Des Losers, in This Snow is Real, Andre is seen with the other eliminated campers. He sang alone at a table about how there were no more s'mores for him. When Trent tried to interact with him, the eliminated singer laughed the host off. Later on, he says that he doesn't like Trent because he's just an over glorified hot body. During the challenge to determine who would get to pick someone to return to the island, Andre is asked which contestant lived in a greenhouse, but Andre replied with asking to be cut down - because it was starting to hurt his man-bits. When he was cut down, he ate the jello that was there to protect the campers when they fell. When Kaleb and Dania are the last two, Kaleb asks to be cut, so that Dania is forced to make the choice. When he is cut, he lands on Andre, who was making a jello-angel. During 'Tis The Season, when the eliminated campers are revealed to those still competiting, Andre is ignored, so he sings a song about it. Kaleb laughed at Andre, being alone, so the singer sang about how nobody liked Kaleb. When the food fight breaks out, Andre hid behind the door, sadly Trent was also there and the two jokingly shoved each other. In Ticket to Win, while the other campers and ex-campers competed for tickets. Andre went to the concert that was going to start at noon, with Mitchel. When Mitchel asks if the Drama Brothers are going to play, Andre groaned and said he hoped not. When Mitchel asked why, Andre explained that when he went to one of their concerts with his girlfriend, they invited him onto the stage, but when he got up, his pants got caught on metal, and he was left standing in front of an audience in his boxers. When the performance began, MIKA, invited Mitchel onto the stage, but Andre warned him not to. Andre commented on how Zaina was acting crazy, trying to protect a patch of flowers from the cold in, New Year's Greeting. When the finalists are revealed, Andre is shown wearing green, showing his support for Rosalie. Andre and the rest of Rosalie's supporters raced to the top of the staircase to where the sleds were waiting. He and the rest of the team got in the sled and took of to the sky. While the team soared through the air, Andre sang to them. In New Year's Farewell, when Rosalie and her team finish the last house during the challenge, Lexi tossed confetti into the air. Andre asked Vishal where she was hiding the confetti, but he shrugged. Emmett looked shocked, and said that he thought Andre sung everything. Andre laughed, and said no, but that he sung most things because he was trying to get a recording deal. When the video that showcases how Rosalie got to the finale shows Andre getting eliminated he laughed, and said it was understandable. In End of a Season, it is revealed that after Total Drama Frozen Andre attempted to release an album, but someone leaked one of the tracks, that turns out to just be audio clips from his time on Frozen, and no one was willing to sign him. It's also revealed that Andre and Dania have started to see each other, despite her father's protest. Harry, Dania's father donated a large sum to the producers if they ensured the pair would never appear on a season together again. Total Drama Tides: Total Drama Eclipse: Andre and Dania preform at the Freshmen Party in Orientation Day. He announces that this is the last stop on their Canadian tour, and that he and Dania will be students at TDE this year. Andre is shocked when Zac cuts his perforamnce short to announce they're all on Total Drama Eclipse. Andre is upset to learn that he isn't on the same team with Dania. He teases Emmett about maybe making the merge this time. His team looks to him and Emmett for guidance, but he questions their ability when they lose Alfie. Andre takes Weston's advice and puts the past in the past. Andre is excited to have Julien join their team, despite his teams protests. Gallery: Andre froz.png|(Mana) Andre WD.png|(Wiz Dan) Trivia *Andre was the first camper eliminated from The Olympians, and first camper eliminated overall. He received no s'mores. *Andre was always planned to be the first eliminated in Total Drama Frozen *Andre is based off of one of the authors high-school friends. *His Artwork was done by Wiz Dan . Category:Total Drama Frozen Category:Total Drama Tides Category:Total Drama Eclipse